


The Intern

by BleedingFingers



Series: The Intern [1]
Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015), Max Phillips - Fandom, Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smut, Swearing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingFingers/pseuds/BleedingFingers
Summary: The reader has been given an internship at the company her sister-in-law works for. Its also where Max Phillips works and he’s gonna be her boss. Max isnt too thrilled at the idea of an intern but she needs this job. So she’s going to try and get on with the vamp and be the best damn intern she can be  💋
Relationships: Joey Kern X Reader, Max Phillips X Reader, Pedro Pascal X Reader - Relationship
Series: The Intern [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824439
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang ❤ As some know I love one bastard vampy man; Max Phillips from Bloodsucking Bastards. This is going to be a series, possibly a slow burner and hope people enjoy. I was briefly an intern, got treated like a secretary and did small stuffs, so drawing exp from that. But also been researching intern stuff too. Also, there will be smut in the later chapters, I promise you! Also posted on my Tumblr.
> 
> Oh, and the song Y/N is singing to is “The Beautiful Ones” by amazing 90s band Suede.

“An intern?! What the fuck do I do with an intern?!” Max shouted, jumping up from his desk chair.

Ted squeezed the bridge of his nose and signed. “Company policy Max. Other departments have been doing it for years and now it’s our turn. They’re sending someone in to shadow you for a while, see how the business is run, help out where they can, etc. Just do what you do best! Show them how to succeed in sales! That office work is not all boring. _Sales is seduction_ and all that!”

Max groaned and rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted was some snot-nosed punk kid following him around all day with a notepad and asking stupid questions. Or even worse, some spoilt brat who would give him shit constantly because mummy and daddy made them do this instead of getting stoned and laid at college.

The office had accepted Max and the other vampires working in the building with open arms and covered necks. With the ability to work nonstop if they wished due to not needing sleep, the company were happy to have them. However, people didn’t want to piss them off and everyone tried to work and live together side by side.

There was a balance that had taken some to get use to, but it had worked and been successful in the business. Humans and vamps working together, in harmony or some bullshit. Max had gotten into a comfy little routine round the office, round his minions, ahem, co-workers.

But what if this person was one of those vamp haters? Nah. Surely the company would do a background check on this intern. Killing vampires had been made illegal and it still counted as murder, even though they were already dead.

Max just sighed and growled, making Ted move back.

“Fuck sake… Who is it then?” He snarled at Ted.

“Come on Max, don’t be like that. This is going to be great for us as its extra hands to help out so others can focus on bigger projects and the higher-ups will be happy knowing we did our part for the business. And who knows, they might turn out to be a real go-getter who brings some new ideas to the table. Plus you’re helping someone advance their career! Doesn’t that sound great?”

Max took a deep breath, put on his trademark salesman smile, and patted Ted on the back.

“Of course Ted! Sorry about that little outburst. Yes, some fresh blood-I mean-fresh new face… A fresh new face round here might do wonders for the office. An extra pair of hands shouldn’t be sneered at.”

Ted made a nervous chuckle at the vampire’s blatant slip-up. “That’s the spirit Max! Glad to hear it. They should be here soon. We just want to chat with them today, give them a tour, introduce them to the rest of the team and then see where we go from there!”

 _“Let’s just hope they’re not a fucking moron… Wouldn’t be too bad if it was a chick.”_ Max thought as he smirked to himself.

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~ 

_La la, loved up, doved up, hung around  
Stoned in a lonely town  
Shaking their meat to the beat  
High on diesel and gasoline  
Psycho for drum machine  
Shaking their bits to the hits, oh!_

Y/N danced and sang along to the lyrics. Doing both badly, but she didn’t care. Music was a way of grounding herself. Her playlist was one of those that was a complete mix of different genres and artists, but each song meant something to her. Y/N was very nervous about today and she needed some escape. There was a sudden pounding on the door.

“Y/N! TURN THAT SHIT OFF AND HURRY UP! Y/N! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!”

After getting no answer, her older brother threw the door open. “Jesus Rick!” Y/N screamed as she jumped round. Rick stormed into her room and turned the music app off.

“Donna was shouting at you to hurry up, she’s already in the car. She’s doing you a favour getting you into her place for this intern thing. Please don’t fuck this up. Donna is riding my case about you living here. She wants to start making this room into a nursey or an office. Chances are it’s gonna be an office…”

“Seriously?! Rick I’ve been trying to get a job the last six months! I had to quit! That place was sucking the life out of me and I was sick of how I was treated!”

Y/N had quit her previous employment after 4 years because her old boss refused to let her grow in the company. She were one of the youngest members on that team but he hated the thought of losing Y/N as she was a good worker. So every time she were lead to believe she was up for promotion, someone less deserving always got it.

“Please Y/N. This could mean big things for you. You’ll be able to get your own place again, make more money and have a social life again!”

Sighing, Y/N looked at her reflection in the mirror. Rick was right. She missed having her old shoebox apartment and seeing her friends at the weekend. Not having to queue for the bathroom, not needing to hide her secret stash of chocolate or get shouted at for drinking the last beer.

She brushed her hair back into a pony and reapplied the red lipstick Donna had given her. She didn’t want to overdo how she looked but Donna insisted the red suited her and make her more “appealing”. “You only have one chance to make a first impression Y/N. And trust me, red is your colour.” 

_During dinner last night:_

“All you have to do is make coffee, file stuff away, make calls and type reports up! That’s all. It’s such a fucking easy internship Y/N. Not like mine! Mine was pure hell but I made it. Don’t fuck up and they’ll hopefully make you permanent! Just don’t piss Max off and you’ll be ok.” she chuckled as she sipped her wine. 

Y/N glanced up confused. “Why? What will this Max do if I piss him off?” 

“Probably fire you as he’s going to be your boss. Plus he’s a vamp and an asshole-“

“What?! A vampire?!” Y/N shrieked. She had nothing against vampires but had never worked with them in her last place. They were one of the older companies trying to stick to their 100% human policy and another reason Y/N was glad to be out of there. 

But what if she said the wrong thing? What if she somehow offended him?! 

Rick leaned over and held his sister's hand when he saw the distressed look on her face. “Y/N, calm down. You interact with vampires every single day and don’t always realise it! Mrs Robins got changed a few weeks ago and you chat to her as normal when you’re in her store. Jackie and Mel in 278 were changed for their 20th anniversary and you still apartment sit for them! You have never had an issue before.” 

“Yeah, but that’s different to working for one Rick! I’m gonna fuck up, get fired and I’ll be homeless! Why didn’t you mention he was a vampire Donna?!” Y/N sobbed. 

Donna sighed and shook her head. “I honestly didn’t think it was going to be an issue. Max was a dick before he got changed and if you just do what he asks, you’ll be fine. If not, tell me and I’ll see what I can do. I’m going to be few floors above you. If you can’t get hold of me, contact HR. I’ve been working with these guys for years and knew a few of them before they got changed. They’re still good people and I’m sure they’ll help in any way they can.”

Rick patted Y/N’s hand and leaned over to kiss his fiancée’s cheek. “See Y/N? You’re panicking over nothing. You’ll go in, make a great first impression, do a kick-ass job and be made a permanent member of the team! We just want you to succeed and do your best. You got this!”

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~ 

Y/N was staring out the window of Donna’s car as they pulled up outside the huge sky block. There were people coming in and out of the big main doors, chatting on phones, smoking, drinking coffee and other questionable fluids. She also noticed some were using the black umbrellas that vampires had been provided to shield them from the sun. 

“We just need to get you all signed in with security and then someone from your floor will come and meet you. But I need to go and park first. Hey Y/N, you listening to me? You need to stop spacing out Y/N. This is serious, today is very important!”

Y/N nodded and apologised to Donna. Her nerves were getting to her. Unbuckling her seat belt, Y/N started to get out of the car and quickly remembered to grab the satchel Donna had let her use. 

Of course, Donna didn’t miss that and shook her head. “Um. I’ll stay around here for you then I guess.” Y/N smiled back as she closed the door. Donna nodded and sped off towards the underground parking lot for the employees.

Sighing, Y/N started checking she had everything she had been told to bring for the few hours she was going to be here. Passport, blood donner card (everyone had to carry one now), purse, phone, notebook and pen. She had planned to bring her current read, _Twilight_ but thought against it. If this Max knew she had that on her, it might not go down well.

A drop of water hit Y/N on the head, but she paid no attention until a few more started to fall on her a couple of seconds later, making her glance up and the clouds suddenly opened up. Typically it would start raining today! Y/N didn’t bring her damn umbrella. She lifted the borrowed satchel over her head for protection and watched as those without umbrellas ran back inside. Some vamps were chuckling to themselves, while others allowed some humans to get under their umbrellas to continue their conversations.

“Oh hey!” called a friendly male voice. Turning around Y/N came face to face with a man, maybe a couple of years older than her. He was slim, had dirty blonde hair and a moustache that screamed: “I make a homemade porno”. His white shirt was a little wet as he tried to open up the umbrella he had. He was wearing black pants and a blue tie that had seen better days. But it made her feel at ease in her simple outfit.

After finally winning the battle with the umbrella, he chuckled and held it over the both of them. “Don’t think a satchel is the best idea. You don’t want to ruin it.”

Y/N smiled up at him. “You’re right, I don’t want to ruin it. It’s not mine. I’ve borrowed it until I can get my own. Thank you, mister-“

“Oh! Shit sorry! Names Tim,” he said as he quickly shook her hand and pulled out a cigarette and then offered one to Y/N. She shook her head. “What’s yours? Don’t mind if I smoke do you?” Tim inquired.

“I’m Y/N. And you go for it. Stressed?” she joked at him. Tim lit the cigarette one-handed and took a quick puff. “Yeap! We got an intern starting today and I was roped into showing them around. They haven’t shown yet, so thought I’d have a sneaky break before they got here.” 

Y/N giggled making Tim pull a face. “Something funny?”

“I might be your intern.” She smiled. Tim looked her up and down, not at all subtle. “Oh, you’re funny Y/N. Okay then. What floor are you meant to be on?” Y/N shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not sure. My sister-in-law is a lawyer here and got me the internship. It’s in sales.”

Tim’s eyes almost popped out of his head. “Oh fuck! You ARE our intern! Don’t tell Max this was how we met. He’ll kill me if he found out I came out for a quick smoke break! He hates smoking.”

Y/N chuckled and patted him on the arm. “Don’t worry. The timing was perfect. I didn’t want to look like a wet rat on my first day.”

“Oh trust me, if you got caught in the rain, you would not look like a wet rat at all.” Tim raised an eyebrow and smirked. Y/N felt herself blushing at his attempt at flirting. 

She felt a vibration in the satchel making her jump and Tim started laughing. It was Y/N’s phone and Donna’s number was flashing. “Sorry, it’s my sister-in-law.” Y/N apologised. Tim nodded and continued to smoke his cigarette as she took the call.

“ _I see you made a friend already. Well, that’s nice. Hurry up and get your ass over here so I can get you signed in and get to work myself!_ ” Donna hung up before Y/N could say anything. 

“Everything ok?” Tim asked with a concerned look on your face after you sighed. "Yeah. Um… well, do you want to escort me to the entrance as that’s my sister-in-law giving us the death glare. And I still need to sign in with your security people.”

“Frank’s our top security guy here, he’ll help you out.” Tim smiled down at her. He then held his arm for Y/N to take. She looked at him in confusion. “M’lady!” Tim said in the most ridiculous posh voice he could pull off. 

Laughing, Y/N linked arms with him under the umbrella and started to walk to the entrance. “My sister-in-law remarked about me making a friend already,” Y/N shook her head, “Treating me like some kid on her first day of school.” 

Tim chuckled, smiled and tugged her arm to get her attention. “Well, you have made a friend. And I don’t mind knowing the new girl. She seems pretty cool.”

Y/N couldn’t help but smile. But reminded herself she had to be professional. Making new friends on her new work adventure was exciting but she was here to make a solid lasting impression on the company and hopefully be made permanent once her internship finished.

“ _Oh Jesus_! Of all the fucking people you meet first!” Donna sighed loudly, snapping Y/N out of her thoughts. “Hey, Dee! How are ya? Still making people’s lives shit?” Tim asked not caring about her answer.

“Still watching porn during company time on company equipment?” Donna shot back. Tim looked at Y/N who was grinning at him and started to blush. He gulped and stuttered back “T-t-that was only a couple times! And I’m not the only one who does it!” 

Donna shook her head, “That’s not the point Tim. You should not be doing it full stop.”

Donna grabbed Y/N’s arm and dragged her over to the main desk where a tall black security guard was finishing a phone call. “Oh good morning Miss Carter. Hey Tim! And you are…” he asked Y/N. 

“This is Y/N Frank,” Donna quickly answered before Y/N could open her mouth. ”She’s my future sister-in-law and is starting today as the intern for sales. She should be reporting to Mr Phillips. Is he here to get her?” 

Frank quickly blinked and shook his head. “No Miss Carter. That was Mr Phillips on the phone just now. He said he had sent Tim down 15 minutes down to meet the intern. I don’t think he knows it’s your sister-in-law…”

Donna chuckled. “Oh well. She’ll be a nice surprise for him then.” Y/N gulped and started to fidget with her hands. 

“Hey,” Tim whispered to her, “You’ll be ok. Max tries not to get on Donna’s bad side.” Y/N glanced up at him and smiled.

“Do you need me to sign something?” Y/N asked Frank. “Yeap,” Frank answered as he handed a red book and pen over to her. “Just need you to sign the visitors book for now. Should only be the one time. Hopefully, we can get you on the system today and get a badge issued. We will need to take your picture today for that. Do you have any ID I can scan for your profile please?”

Y/N handed her passport over to Frank, signed the book and turned to say goodbye to Donna but was met with her pointer finger held up in Y/N’s face. Donna was on her mobile phone and was wearing an angry expression. 

“What do you mean he’s refusing to sign the papers?! That was supposed to be done! This is why you’re useless. _I_ have to do everything myself don’t _I_?! Oh stop babbling, I’m on my way upstairs now. Make sure my coffee is ready and have Gordon on the fucking phone for me to speak to! _Fuck_ his day off for _fucking_ golf!”

Donna hung up and glared at Tim. “Make sure she gets upstairs to Max ASAP. I don’t want to hear any bullshit that you got her into trouble by being late on her first fucking day! She needs this job, Tim!” 

Donna nodded at Frank and squeezed Y/N’s shoulder. “You have got this! Don’t fuck it up. See you later at home.” And she quickly walked to the closest lift shouting at the poor people who were in her way.

“Fuck me!” Tim hissed. “How in the actual fuck do you live with that?! She would drive me to drink or hardcore drugs if I wasn’t doing either already!”

Y/N started to chuckle and Frank shook his head. “Don’t push that woman Tim. She wants you gone. I’m Frank by the way,” he quickly checked her passport, “Miss Y/L/N.” and shook Y/N’s hand. “Hi Frank. And please call me Y/N.”

“Will do. Here is your passport back. Book is all signed. I guess you better let Mr Phillips know that you’re actually in the building and we can get the photo session set up in meantime for you.”

Both Tim and Y/N thanked Frank and Y/N was lead over to the elevator area. Her stomach was filling with butterflies. She hated being nervous but knowing she already had a friend like Tim, who was not the biggest fan of her future sister-in-law made Y/N feel a bit at ease. And Frank seemed like a nice guy too.

More people started gathering around them as the elevator door opened up and Tim acknowledged a couple of them. “I’ll need to introduce you to Evan and Amanda when we get up here. Amanda is in charge of HR, she’s pretty cool. And Evan is a good guy… when he’s not butting heads with Max over some management shit.” 

Y/N nodded and started walking forward with the others. She was just glancing around at people, were any of them vampires? How could they all work around humans without losing their shit and going hungry? She had heard stories about some vamps going nuts and attacking people in a blood lust rampage resulting in actual deaths or people being turned against their will. The cases were rare but it still freaked Y/N out that it could occur.

“You ok there?” Tim asked concerned when Y/N realised she had spaced out again. “Yeah, sorry. Been doing that a lot this morning. It’s just nerves. Thanks for asking though Tim!” He smiled down at her and watched the floor numbers flash above their heads.

As soon as they hit floor 6, the doors opened and Tim grabbed the door so they couldn’t close. “This is our stop Y/N.” he nodded as Y/N made her way through the small crowd. “Fresh meat for you guys Tim?!” someone shouted from the back of the lift. Tim was quickly able to flip them before the doors shut.

“Sorry about that,” Tim apologised before smiling down at Y/N. “Well … Ahem! This is sales Y/N. Your new life starts here I guess.” Y/N took a deep breath and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is meeting Y/N for the first time and there might as well be animated animals and love hearts floating around his cute little head 💋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: 
> 
> Hello, you lovely bunch ❤ Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and support you’ve sent my way regarding this series on Tumblr. I hope everyone enjoys it!  
> Sorry, it’s taken so long to get this posted. Real-life is insane right now.  
> I’ve been listening to lots of different music as I’ve written this and starting each series post with some lyrics that hit me writing that particular chapter.
> 
> The song for this chapter is My Kinda Lover by the incredible Billy Squier. Give it a listen, it's amazing!

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~ 

_You got my motor racin'_  
_I find my thoughts embracin' your every move_  
_I want to set you reelin'_  
_I want to make you feel the way that I do_  
_And oh_  
_I been thinkin' 'bout you for so long_  
_I don't want to lose ya, you're my kinda lover_

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~ 

Max usually didn’t care about these meetings but his mind was preoccupied with the intern. He _still_ had zero idea who they were and the last thing he wanted was this individual messing up the equilibrium in his office. Sorry, _Ted’s_ office. Max was pulled back to reality by a cough from someone else in the stuffy boardroom.

“And I do believe that is everything for today’s catch up. If there are any questions, you can email or call me. If you can’t get hold of me, Beckkah will be more than happy to help you out!” The guy from accounting finished up and Max could feel a pair of eyes staring into the side of his head.

He turned and flashed a fake toothy smile at Beckkah, who was doing her best to… pout at him? _Jesus, I wish she wouldn’t do that. She looks like a fucking duck._ Max thought to himself.

“Any questions from you Max?” Becka purred at him. _Christ, she tries too fucking hard._

“None for you at this present moment sweetheart,” Max answered with a wink. “But if I think of any, I’ll be sure to email them over to you.”

Beckkah giggled and bat her eyelashes at him. “Oh no. Don’t email. You can pop up and see me _anytime_ you need to Max. _I’ll_ always make time for _you_ …”

“ _Jesus_ Beckkah. Can you just leave him alone for five minutes?” a woman spoke up. Max turned to see Amanda from HR stood with her arms crossed, the older woman glaring at Beckkah.

“There’s a time and place for that. No one wants to see you making little pout faces at management. Also, you’re making everyone else uncomfortable.”

Beckkah winked at Max and glared at Amanda before storming out of the room like a child being scolded by a parent. More people started to pack their stuff up and chatted amongst themselves. Max chuckled to himself as he stood and started buttoning up his suit jacket.

“Max, you really shouldn’t be encouraging her to act like that.” Amanda said as she followed him out. Max could not help but roll his eyes before turning to her. “Do I detect some jealousy there Mandy?”

“ _Amanda_. And no I’m not jealous Max. But as head of HR, _I_ have to handle any complaints that are made in regards to you two. There’s harmless flirting and then there’s Beckkah practically throwing herself at you. You know she wants to use you to change her so she can be, as she calls it,” Amanda makes quote gestures with her hands, “ _beautiful forever_ ”.

It’s true and Max knew Beckkah wanted to stay young and sexy forever, but he refused her advances. Max had been a vampire for some time now and he didn’t want any shit in the long run for changing her. He had agreed to change some other employees but they were hard workers. So the company didn’t mind and it was all perfectly legal. But he knew Beckkah only wanted it as a cosmetic.

“Mandy, I _know_ what her little game is”, Max whispered back to Amanda as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “I’m not going to turn her, don’t worry. It’s just cute watching her follow after me like some little lovesick puppy. She’ll get bored soon and start stalking some other vamp.”

Amanda moved from under Max’s arm and sighed. “We’ll see. Just watch it. Don’t lead her on much longer because it could end ugly and _I’ll_ have to deal with it.” She checked something on her phone while Max smiled and waved to some vampires sat at their desks. “Anyway, I’ll probably see you later. And your intern!” Amanda smiled as she headed to the stairs with some of the other people from the meeting.

 _Oh yeah, that fucking intern._ Max thought as he headed to the elevator. He wasn’t in the mood to take the stairs. _They better be here by now or Ted will be hearing about this_. He started to regret sending Tim but he didn’t want to pull the hard workers away from their jobs.

 _Just get through today, head to a vamp bar for a drink or two, and then go home to binge watch some 80s vamps films._ He enjoyed vampire movies because they got so much shit wrong! Like the whole mirror and camera thing. Vampires had a fucking reflection. What asshole made that crap up?! But his true love were the 80s and 90s vamp movies. He was a sucker for them.

Max made the necessary small chitchat in the elevator with the rest of its passengers, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders when asked about _his_ intern. _Who the fuck have they hired for all this attention?!_

Saying his goodbyes as the door opened for his floor, Max straightened his suit and tie and tried to focus on what he had to get done today. If he was lucky, he could ditch the new kid onto Tim after a small introduction and then get focused on actual sales. He could babysit them tomorrow.

Max heard a random laugh and looked across the office to the other elevator. And saw the most beautiful creature. She was stood with that moron Tim and was being introduced to Andrew. Something funny was said because she started laughing again.

 _Please be my fucking intern…_ The thought hit Max suddenly and he felt his mouth open slightly.

Oh, that laugh was _so_ sweet and gentle. Those lips, they were so lush. And so… _red_. Max felt like everything had stopped. He didn’t believe in all that “time stood still” crap they put in the chick flicks, but here he was experiencing it. He knew if his heart could beat anymore, it would be going like a drum.

_Get a grip Max! Need to be professional here. You’re the boss. She’s your intern... Your intern…_

“Fuck.” Max muttered to himself. He walked towards them, nodding and smiling at the occasional person who made eye contact with him. He stopped next to Andrew, the conversation coming to a sudden end. 

“Hi there!” Max smiled and held out his hand to the young woman. “You must be our new intern. My name is Max Phillips and I’ll be _your_ sales manager. Welcome to the wonderful world of sales!”

Her eyes were stunning, he swore they sparkled. Called to him. 

“Oh, hello Mr Phillips. Nice to meet you. My name is Y/F/N Y/L/N. I’m happy to be here. Thank you for giving me this opportunity!” Y/N replied, smiling back, shaking his hand.

_Hmmm, she has nice soft hands... FOCUS MAX!_

Chuckling, Max put on his best salesman smile. “Please call me Max! We’re more than happy to have you with us Y/N.” He looked at Tim and winked. “Thanks for bringing her up here buddy. I’ll take it from here and give you a call when I need you. For now, carry on with … with …”, Max squinted at him and rotated one of his hands as he was trying to think of what Tim was supposed to be doing earlier. “ _What_ were you doing before you headed downstairs?”

You would have had to be blind to miss the huge gulp Tim took. _Obviously he wasn’t working._ _Probably playing video games again for fuck sake._ Taking a deep breath he didn’t really need, Max slapped the smile back on.

“Forget it! How about you get Y/N a coffee from the Starbucks across the street? And grab me a vamp latte while you’re there. Just say you want Mr Phillips usual and they’ll get it.” Before Tim could even get a word out, Max smiled down at Y/N. “What’s your poison?”

“Really? Thanks. A mocha if that’s ok? I can pay you back if you-“Y/N started.

“Nonsense!” Max shook his head. “It’s my treat! I always grab the first coffee for the new folks. Call it a tradition of mine.”

_Don’t say a fucking word Tim…_

“Tradition? You never got Jack a coff-“Tim started to interrupt Max.

_MOTHERFUCKER!_

“Hey, Tim!” Max raised his voice making Y/N, Tim and those close enough jump. Andrew just rolled his eyes. “Why are you still here? Go grab the coffees and get the sales folder for Coopers. Ted wants an update about them. We need to get that deal closed quick!” Max pulled a ten-dollar bill out of his pants pocket and handed it over to Tim. “Thanks, slugger!” he grinned before steering Y/N towards his own office.

 _Is she wearing lavender?”_ Max took a small inhale as he escorted her past the cubicles. _Not overpowering, just right_. _It’s … nice. Subtle. Makes a change from the cheap shit the other women in here drown themselves in._

“Max! I need to talk to you about the presentation we have later.” Andrew called, making Max roll his eyes. “Evan is saying some of the info isn’t ready to be used. But personally I think it is! He’s being difficult-” Andrew was cut off by Max holding up his arm and sighing. _Fucking Evan_.

“Y/N, how about you go in and take a seat?” He pointed to his office. “I’ll be there in a sec ok?” He winked at her and walked back over to Andrew.

“Andrew,” Max whispered, “Evan is being a pain in my ass lately and is only delaying this _fucking_ presentation because I didn’t put him in charge of it. _You’re_ in charge of it buddy. Don’t let _him_ walk over you with this. I asked _you_ to do this because I have total faith in _you._ And remember you’re a fucking _vampire_! If he gets like this again, show a fucking fang or two!” He patted Andrews's shoulder and made a finger gun gesture at him and winking. “Go and get it all prepped up slugger and we’ll go ahead at 3 pm as scheduled!”

Relaxing his shoulders and nodding, “Thanks, Max. I’ll do final checks before lunch. See you later!” Andrew walked off towards his cubicle, muttering to himself “ _I’m_ in charge of this! Not Evan, _me._ Asshole, I’ll show him!”

 _Christ, it’s like dealing with kids._ Max shook his head and walked into his office. Y/N had sat down and was tapping her pen against a notebook. _Well, time to get this show on the road._ Max thought as he closed the door.

Y/N jumped and turned quickly to see Max smiling back at her. He could hear her little heart speed up from the quick fright and it started going back to normal once she realised it was just him.

“Sorry about that. Made you jump twice now.” Max chuckled and apologised as he walked around his desk, sat in his leather chair and handed over a folder to Y/N.

Inside it detailed the role of their department, who was who including which of her colleagues were vampires, contact numbers for HR, emergency stuff and security protocol.

“That’s yours to keep and take home. I’m sure you’ll add more stuff in there by the end of the day. I just need you to read through the contract. Make sure you sign it before heading to HR. They’ll want to have a copy of it too.”

Y/N started reading through the contract while Max quickly checked his phone. “Sorry, just checking to see how long Tim has been out. Going to give him a call.” Max sighed. He started going through his phone contacts and found Tim under “ _Wannabe Porntache”_.

“Hey, Tim… its Max… _Max Phillips_...Your boss. Where are you, buddy? Making the coffee yourself?” Max fake laughed, making Y/N look up and smile at him. He nodded a couple of times and let out a sigh. “Right. Uh-huh… Well, hurry up slugger!” Max hung up the phone before Tim could respond and flashed a quick grin at Y/N.

“He shouldn’t be too long! Sooooo Y/N,” Max asked as he leaned back and stretched and crossed his long legs onto his desk. “Tell me about yourself! Give me five facts about you. Anything you want, of course within reason! No rude stuff! Don’t want HR after me!”

 _A nice little icebreaker._ Max thought as he winked and smiled at her.

Y/N bit her lip, thought for a moment and replied, “I’m a hard worker.”

Shaking his head, Max chuckled. “Y/N, _everyone_ is a hard worker on their first day. Its human instinct to tell me that straight away because I’m your boss and you want to make a good impression. And I’ll discover, probably in a week, if you are or not. Let’s try that again.” He didn’t want to sound like an asshole but that was what most people would say to him in interviews and stuff. Max wanted her to be different and he was hoping she would be.

Y/N apologised and tapped her pen on her chin. _How is she this fucking cute?!_

“I love listening to music!” She chirped suddenly. “It helps me de-stress and unwind. If I feel upset or down, I always stick my playlist on random and dance or sing along badly! Music makes me so happy…” Y/N stopped and blushed. “No wait, sorry! That was rubbish. Let me pick something else! I was rambling!” Y/N begged.

“No Y/N, that was fine,” Max beamed. “Music is clearly something you’re passionate about. I love music too. You should see my CD collection! I’ve got rock, rap, classical. Even some pop from my younger days! Can you play an instrument?”

Y/N sighed and shook her head. “Sadly no. My brother is the musically gifted one. He takes after our dad. He was a music teacher and didn’t have the time to teach us both. So my brother got the special treatment…” Y/N looked down at her new work folder and went quiet.

_Well, shit. That went awkward fast! And now I feel like an asshole. So much for a great start..._

Max cleared his throat, got up from his chair, walked around the front of his desk and perched on the edge of it. He could smell her lavender again.

“I’m sure you’re better at other things than your brother Y/N. We’re not _all_ going to be good at the same thing. Life doesn’t work like that. And we shouldn’t beat ourselves up about it. I’m sure there’s a better sales manager than me out there... Well, maybe not because let’s face it, I am the best! And that's two facts down now.”

He chuckled when a sneaky little smile appeared over her stunning red lips. Max gently nudged her knee to make her look at him.

“I know, it’s so frustrating and…”Y/N looked up and couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They were _so_ dark and looked _so_ deep. Endless pools. She felt like she could stare into them for hours and see herself staring back from the depths _._

_He’s so fucking handsome…_

“Hey, where did you go then, sweetheart?”

Y/N inhaled and her heartbeat sped up again for a split second. _Interesting. She liked that…_

“I know I’m handsome and everything but it’s rude to stare so much on your first day! Thought _you_ were trying to charm _me_!” Max joked and winked, making Y/N blink and start laughing with him.

Y/N listed off the fact she had a fear of spiders, which Max agreed with saying he wasn’t a fan of bugs. Before and after his change, which made Y/N laugh because a vampire scared of insects sounded bizarre.

She also mentioned she liked going to the cinema with friends and occasionally alone if it was something her friends weren’t interested.

Max was about to ask what sort of films she enjoyed when Tim burst in with their coffees making Y/N jump. “We need to watch you Y/N, you’re gonna be grey before the day is over!” Max joked as he patted her arm and took the coffees and change from Tim.

“Sorry Max, the line was insane and the barrister would not _stop_ talking about some _Lost Boys_ cinema screening coming up. Think she was trying to drop a hint or something…” Tim smiled at Y/N and gave her a quick wave. “Hey Y/N,” he grinned. “How’s it going so far?” She held up the folder and smiled. “Got some homework.” She chuckled back.

“Thanks, Tim! Be a sport and grab the Cooper sales folder for me.” Max ordered as he walked back over to his desk. Tim nodded and waved at Y/N as he left Max’s office. She took her coffee off Max, had a sip and couldn’t help but eye his coffee cup as he sat down. It was odd seeing the Starbucks logo all red and on a black background. Hold on, did the mermaid have _fangs_?!

Max quickly stirred his drink and looked up at Y/N. He gesturing to his drink when he noticed her staring. “Is this going to be a problem for you?”

“Not at all. Sorry, just not seen the logo look like _that_ …”

“Have you seen a vamp drink blood before? In real life I mean.” Max asked her. Y/N nodded and looked at her own coffee, she felt foolish. Max picked up on that and coughed to get her attention.

“Well, this isn’t real blood. It’s the synth shit that’s provided for us. Real blood is used for vamp emergencies.”

“It won’t be a problem, Mr Phillips. I just don’t want to offend you.”

“Max, please. Why would you offend me Y/N?”

“Well, I almost brought in my copy of _Twilight_ to read during lunch…” Y/N muttered into her coffee cup.

“And there it is!” Max laughed.

“There what is?”

Max took a sip of his vamp latte and licked the bits of fake blood off his lips. There was a quick gulp from Y/N, a human probably wouldn’t have spotted it. But Max had. And couldn’t help but beam at her.

“Fact número five! You like trashy vampire media!”

Y/N burst out laughing and nodded. “And that doesn’t bother you, Max?”

_That laugh again. It’s fucking beautiful…_

“Why would it? I’ve been a fan of vampire stuff before I got turned! The trashy stuff is priceless _and_ terrible.”

They chatted about vampire movies and both discovered they shared a love of _The Lost Boys_ , _Interview With A Vampire_ , both versions of _Fright Night_ , _Near Dark_ and Max INSISTED _Van Helsing_ was amazing. She agreed but only because Hugh Jackman was gorgeous, to which Max rolled his eyes and sniggered.

Y/N had no idea why she was so scared of meeting Max. She was starting to relax around him, asked questions about how long he had been in sales and what he was expecting from her as an intern.

“Don’t stress so much about that yet. Today is to _ease_ you in and show you around. The real work will start soon. But for now, it’s training. Once I get some projects sorted and sales finalised, we can work properly together.”

Max noticed she had started to relax and she bit her lip again at the mention of them working together.

_That lip biting is going to fucking end me._

“Max, can I ask you a vampire question?”

“Shoot sweetheart.”

She cleared her throat. “Do you have any secret superpowers? Like, can you fly?”

Max coughed out some his latte and quickly grabbed a tissue to cover his mouth and stop the latte getting on his suit and desk. He cleared his throat and stared at Y/N. “What?”

She gulped and her heart started pounding, she was panicking. “Um. Can you fly?” she repeated quietly.

“Nope.” Max shook his head and softly chuckled. That made her pulse slow down and she took a deep breath. She was grateful he found it amusing and not offensive.

“We don’t fly. Do you think if we had that ability, we wouldn’t be using it 24/7? I sure as shit would. Get from A to B lot fucking faster!”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know if it was some secret ability vampires had and you had to keep it quiet. God. I feel like such an idiot…” she muttered taking a big gulp of her coffee, ignoring the burn on the roof of her mouth.

“You’re not an idiot. Trust me, I’ve been asked dumber stuff than that! So nope, we don’t fly, float or hover sweetheart. I have a reflection, dogs don’t bother me, can’t turn into a bat. No floating into some beautiful virgin’s bedroom via their window and taking their precious blood.” He chuckled. _Shame really._

Y/N leaned forward and whispered. “But do you sparkle?”

Max barked a laugh, bit his bottom lip and raised an eyebrow. “Now I _know_ you’re teasing me…” he smirked at her.

Y/N blushed and started to think of another question as Tim came back in with a folder for Max. He was out of breath and Max looked him up and down. “Maybe lay off the cancer sticks buddy,” he muttered as he looked through the file. His attitude had quickly turned to a serious professional one and Y/N felt out of place.

Tim sighed and motioned to Y/N. “Amanda said she’s got time to see Y/N now if you’re finished with her.”

Max looked up at Y/N and checked his phone again for the time. “Yeah, probably best. I need to get ready for a presentation after lunch and catch up with Ted.” Closing the file, Max walked over to Y/N and shook her hand. She didn’t miss the stroke from his thumb before he let go.

“Glad to have you on the team Y/N. I would _love_ to chat more but of course, the life of a sales manager never stops! Tim will take you up to HR, meet Amanda and the gang. You’ll need to get a picture taken for your badge before going home. _Very_ important. The last thing I want is _my_ intern being refused entry into the building because she has no proof she works here.” He flashed a grin as Y/N started putting stuff into her satchel.

_My intern._

“We can go and see the lawyers if you want before lunch? Say hi to Donna and show that I’m not a waste of space.” Tim suggested as he held the door open for Y/N.

Max spun around and stared at them. “ _Donna_? Upstairs Donna? Donna _who wants to shove a stake through my heart and put my head on a spike_? _That_ Donna?” Max flinched.

Tim nodded with a huge grin on his face. “Yeah, _that_ Donna Max! What’s that nickname _you_ have for her again?” Tim tapped his chin and pretended he was thinking.

Max glared at him before smiling at Y/N. “How do you know Donna?”

Y/N’s eyes darted back and forth between Max and Tim. “She’s my future sister-in-law. And she also helped me get the internship here.”

_That’s why there was that buzz about her earlier. She’s related to ThunderCunt… fuck._

Straightening his tie and jacket, Max left out a cough before ushering Y/N and Tim out his office door. “Well, that’s great! Guess that’s a bonus fact from you Y/N.” Max shot a fake grin.

“Just want to say again that I’m happy to be here Max. I’ll do my best and help in any way I can. Thanks for the info and I guess I’ll see you tomorrow...” Y/N said before he started to close the door on them.

“Yeah… bright and early sweetheart!” Max replied as he shut the door in their faces. Y/N was left looking at the door plaques;

**Max Phillips**

**SALES MANAGER.**

“Didn’t see _that_ coming. Of all the fucking people…” Max whispered as he locked the door and closed the office blinds. He grabbed a stress ball off his desk and paced the floor while he squeezed it.

“Fucking Donna Carter,” Max hissed and glanced at the photos on his bookshelf. He grabbed one and slammed it down. “Nearly every other fucker knew about Y/N being the new intern but me…” he growled. “Does fucking Ted know?!”

Max could feel himself getting angry but tried to suppress it. The last thing he wanted to do was bring his “ugly side” out over something like this.

Y/N was _his_ intern, he was responsible for her. Regardless of whom she was related to. He could not fuck this up or the company would have him out. All he had to do was be professional.

But Max had to admit, he found Y/N _very_ fucking attractive and he sensed she was attracted to him. Her smile, that laugh, those eyes and the way she smelt. Max felt a twitch in his trousers and sighed.

“I’m so fucked…” he admitted to himself as he threw the stress ball and roared into his hands.

“Everything ok in there Mr Phillips?” a concerned muffled female voice called through the door.

 _“Yes Elaine,”_ he growled as his face transformed into his vampire one. _“Everything’s fine…”_

**_Meanwhile…_ **

Y/N couldn’t help but feel a little bit upset. The attitude of Max changed so fast and it caught her off guard. She knew not everyone was a fan of Donna, but there was obviously something bitter and hateful between her and Max. She was intrigued to find out what had happened.

_I should probably ask Donna, don’t want to piss Max off when I’ve only just got here._

Y/N followed Tim back towards one of the elevators, seeing some of the other employees glancing over at her. She got a couple of smiles and nods. One dark-haired woman waved very enthusiastically at her and Y/N gave a little wave back.

“I’m fucking excited for you to meet Amanda! She is so fucking badass, she’s beaten our asses so many times at paintball!” Tim eagerly shared. “Hey, we have to get you signed up for the next weekend team-building exercise! You ok dude?”

Tim realised Y/N had gone quiet and elbowed her gently. “Hello. Tim to cool new girl! You there?” Y/N smiled and elbowed him back, making Tim return it. “There she is, there’s that smile.” He teased, making her blush again.

“Sorry, Tim. Was just wondering about Max and Donna.” She was curious if Tim would know. “Bad blood I take it?” she quizzed. Tim let out a deep breath and shook his head. “There are rumours, _just rumours_ , about their work relationship. Apparently they use to get on, but then there was a Christmas party about three years ago and you know about those…” he trailed off and raised his eyebrows at her.

“Seriously?!” Y/N almost shouted, making Tim shush at her. The elevator doors pinged open and he quickly pushed her inside. “They’re just rumours Y/N. That’s all. Office gossip and all that shit.” Tim whispered as he pushed the floor button for HR.

Y/N thought back to three years ago. Rick and Donna did have a break and Rick slept on her couch until after New Year because they celebrated it together in her apartment. He had gotten back together with Donna just before Valentine’s Day and Rick proposed at the meal.

“Holy shit… did Donna and Max... ” she muttered to herself, biting her lip as Tim was oblivious, typing something on his phone. “Huh? You say something Y/N?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has met Max and it sadly didn’t end on the best note. But Tim wants to keep that smile on her cute face, so he takes her to meet his buddies. This is pretty much a Tim filled chapter, such a dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hello you amazing bunch ❤ Thank you so much for all the positive feedback, love and comments you’ve sent my way for this fic. Makes me smile so much! Again, sorry this has taken soooo long to get this posted up. My health has been awful lately and I kept changing my mind about it.
> 
> I wasn’t planning on a love triangle happening between Reader, Max and Tim. But I do love me some angst and complications! So going to add that into the pairings because I can rofl. And remember my sweets, this fucker is a long burn. Thank you for sticking with ❤  
> The song for this chapter is Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jesper.

_~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~_

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here’s my number, so call me maybe_

_It’s hard to look right at you baby_

_But here’s my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here’s my number, so call me maybe_

_~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~_

So, turns out Amanda was pretty badass. The degrees and various photos of her life decorating her office walls showed off the exciting life she had lead. ”Wow. These are impressive Amanda!” Y/N commented as she read one of the many framed degrees. “And yet, she ended up _here_!” Tim teased.

“ _But_ if I didn’t take this job, I would have never met Evan! Plus I’ve made some amazing friends here.” Amanda elbowed Tim hard and laughed as he winced. “You and Evan been together long?” Y/N asked as she sat opposite Amanda. 

There was a large framed picture of Amanda and, from Y/N’s guess, Evan on the desk. They were both in smart dress, looked like they were at some fancy dinner party. And there a random hand doing a peace sign above Evans's head.

Amanda pointed at the picture and smiled. “That was taken on our third anniversary at the company’s annual 4th July party. We had to go shopping for Evan because he didn’t own a tux. We look so awesome and professional...”

She sighed and glared over at Tim, who was back on his phone. “Shame _Tiny Tim_ there had to photobomb us by doing that stupid peace sign.” 

“You _didn’t_ have to keep it and frame it, Mandy.” He replied with a grin, not looking up from his phone.

“ _Tiny Tim_?” Y/N enquired and looked over at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, there is _nothing_ tiny about me Y/N! Trust me.” He glanced up at Y/N and winked, making her blush again. 

“Um, Tim. Totally unprofessional! Remember whose office you’re in…” Amanda scolded. “Ignore him Y/N. Tim thinks he’s a lady’s man. But he so isn’t!” she sniggered and shook her head.

Y/N let out a small chuckle and looked through her bag to get the folder Max had given her. Tutting, Tim pocketed his phone and sat in the seat next to her. “Amanda, can you hurry up and run through this intern shit already please?” 

Leaning forward and covering his mouth so Y/N couldn’t see, but could clearly hear him, Tim whispered to Amanda, “ _And please stop making me look like a damn sex pest dude! First impressions!_ ” 

Amanda snorted and rolled her eyes at him. “The moustache already does that Tim.”

Tim gently touched his moustache and pouted. “I like my Lady Tickler…” he muttered to himself. Y/N looked over at him and couldn’t help but smile at the nickname.

“Did you say Lady Tickler?” she questioned, while Amanda started typing something on her computer keyboard. Tim cleared his throat, shifted in his seat, and nodded in reply.

Amanda couldn’t help but chuckle at the little blush that was starting to come through on his cheeks. 

“ _Yes_ , my Lady Tickler. I’ve been maintaining it for years.” He explained and puffing his chest out a little. “Oh!” Y/N said in awe. “It really is a thing of beauty, very dashing!” She giggled, causing Tim to send her a glare.

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not…” he muttered.

Y/N found the contract form she had signed in the folder and handed it to Amanda. “Max said you would need a copy of it.” Amanda nodded and took the form. She quickly scanned the document making sure everything was filled out correctly. 

“Excellent, everything looks in order. I’ll go get this copied. Won’t be long,” Amanda smiled at Y/N as she got up from her seat. “And Tim! Don’t touch anything!” she warned.

Tim mouthed “ _Who me?!_ ” at Amanda and pretended he had fainted in his seat. “ _Fuck sake_.” Amanda muttered as she left her office. Y/N laughed as she took her phone out to check if she had any missed calls or texts. “Of course I don’t.” she sighed.

“ _I’m not some sex pest you know?_ ” Tim whispered. Y/N looked over at him. “Hmm? What?” 

He let out a deep sigh. “Amanda and Donna both make me out to be some sexual deviant or something. But I’m not!”

“Tim, its-“

“Everyone has watched porn at some point. _Hell_ , I’m sure you have!” The blush on his face getting worse when Tim realised what he had implied. “Shit! Sorry, that sounds creepy! Forget I said that.”

Tim shook his head and interrupted Y/N again when she opened her mouth to reply.

“They make out that I watch porn all the time. Fucking Andrew and Mike are the worst for it! You really don’t want to see their internet history. Never use their PCS or touch their keyboards. And Andrew and Zabeth go to vamp orgies all the time for fuck sake!”

“It’s ok-“

“I mean sure, the moustache is not amazing and probably looks like something from a bad 70s cop or porno movie. But I like it and had compliments from both men and women about it. And yes I gave it a nickname because I’m fond of it. My mom has said it suits me and makes me look more masculine-”

“TIM!” Y/N raised her voice slightly at him. He gulped and turned to face her. “Yeah Y/N?”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me. It’s ok.”

Y/N couldn’t help but feel sorry for Tim, she got teased for stuff all the time and knew what it was like to be the butt of a joke. She patted Tim on the arm and smiled at him as he sighed loudly. 

“Sorry about that, feel like such a dick.” Tim apologised and smiled back. “Please don’t tell the guys I had a little freakout.” 

“I won’t say anything,” she winked at him. “ _Tiny Tim._ ” 

He rolled his eyes as Y/N burst out laughing. “Okay, okay. As the newbie, I’ll let you have that. But that’s it! No more.”

Y/N pouted as Tim stuck his tongue out at her. She watched as he got up and started rearranging some of the items on Amanda’s desk. 

“So, how do I get more Tiny Tim tokens? And that time doesn’t count because it’s a question!” she asked as he started hitting some of the keys on the keyboard. Tim beamed at her. Despite that dorky “Lady Tickler”, he had such a cute smile. 

“Oh. Making up your own rules? Do you want more Tiny Tim tokens? Well… I guess grab me a coffee at lunch?” Y/N tapped her chin in thought and nodded. “Deal!” she laughed. 

“Sweet. Come on new girl, we need to see the lawyers before they head out.” He suggested as he started walking out of Amanda’s office and beckoned Y/N to follow him. She grabbed her satchel and ran after him. “Shouldn’t we wait for Amanda?” 

“She’s on the way, don’t worry.” Tim reassured as he headed towards a staircase. Opposite was a small area with photocopiers lined up. Tim pointed at Amanda who was chatting to a woman next to the copying machines. 

“Bam! Snap! Mandy!” Tim called, making some workers turn to glare, some shushing him loudly. Y/N was getting the impression Tim was not the most popular person in some of the departments. The woman talking to Amanda turned and swore at Tim before storming off.

“ _Tim, can you not shout across the office for fuck sake._ ” Amanda hissed. “And please stop that bam crap. It’s not working.”

“Mike likes it.” Tim argued back as Amanda handed Y/N back her contract. 

“Sure he does. Anyway, that’s all done Y/N. Max booked you in to get your picture taken with Stacey after lunch. That was her just now. And from sounds of it, and very typical of him, Max stuck you with Tim for the rest of the day.”

“Bam! Snap! You could have worse babysitters Y/N!” Tim gloats as he elbows her.

Amanda sighed, unlocked her phone, and showed Tim a long text rant from Evan about Andrew being a dick and how Max didn’t choose him on purpose. Asking if there was such a thing as vampire/human racism and could he complain to HR about it.

"Fuck sake, not this crap again." Tim complained after reading it.

“Evan has a meeting with Andrew, Max, and a couple of others after lunch. So we’re going to eat now. I offered to help him look over the notes for the meeting. He’s going to stake Andrew over this crap. The pair of them are behaving like fucking kids.”

“No sweat. We’re gonna head upstairs and see Donna. Then I guess we can meet Frank and grab food?” Tim suggested to Y/N. She nodded as she took her phone out to text Donna they were going to visit her.

“Hopefully she isn’t in any meetings or a bad mood.” She muttered as she hit “send.”

“Chances are it’ll be both. I don’t think I have ever seen that woman smile,” Amanda commented as Tim sniggered. “No offense Y/N. I know she’s family and all, but it seems like there’s a constant dark cloud over her head.” 

Donna came into Y/N life about 5 years ago. She had met her brother Rick after a case she had won. Her team had gone out to celebrate and of course, Donna got fucking hammered, lightweight, and couldn’t drive home. They called her a cab and the driver was Y/N’s brother. They flirted in the cab and Rick was a gentleman, so he walked her to her apartment block door. Numbers were exchanged and years later, they were engaged. 

Her parents weren’t Donna’s biggest fans, but they tolerated her because Rick was happy and Y/N only interacted with Donna when needed at family functions. It was a nice little unsaid arrangement. Be polite and friendly for a few hours or over the course of a weekend and then nothing but calls and the occasional text until the next meetup. 

Sadly that went out the window 6 months ago when she moved in with them. Their parents had taken early retirement and decided to do a world cruise and unfortunately, they had rented their house out to someone before Y/N lost her job. Her dad wouldn’t have been happy at the thought of his youngest child having free reign of his home, rent-free. 

Y/N only had a small amount of money left and Rick had agreed that if she got her own essentials and kept the house clean, that she could stay with them until she found a place and it would be rent-free. But Donna was starting to get pissed off and wanted Y/N out. 

“Donna isn’t always a bad person. Sometimes she does smile at home. Sometimes. Probably when there’s a full moon or something. But honestly, I’m so grateful she got me in here. I know it’s all a motive to get her spare room back for a nursery or an office…“

“-It’s gonna be an office.” Tim and Amanda interrupted in unison, nodding their heads.

“But it also means I can move out and get my own space again. So everyone would be a winner if I’m kept on. Fingers crossed.”

Amanda smiled and patted Y/N on the shoulder. “You will sweetie. Just do what you’re asked and be yourself. You already have Tim and me in your corner. Plus,” Winking and learning forward she whispered to YN, “No one fucks with our lawyers!” Y/N beamed and winked back.

“I’ll see you guys later. Good luck with the rest of your day Y/N. And Tim, please don’t be a bad influence!” Amanda waved as she started heading back to her office, making Tim push Y/N towards the stairs. 

“Quick! Before she sees what I did to her stuff!” Tim huffed as he pulled the door open and gently pushed Y/N through. “We just need to walk couple flights and we’re in lawyer territory.” Y/N could have sworn she heard a muffled shout of “ **TIM**!” come from behind the door as they walked quickly up the staircase, passing a couple of onlookers shaking their heads.

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~ 

The lawyer floor looked fancier than the previous ones Y/N had seen. “The higher you go, the better the place looks.” Tim muttered to her as he approached a small reception desk.

There was a man on the phone, typing something on the computer and the woman was directing three businesspeople, Y/N assumed they were clients, to the small seating area. There were more potted plants up here, vending machines with expensive-looking candy and canned drinks in them, and the magazines were all business and finance related.

“Hey, Molly! Long-time no see.” Tim smiled at the young receptionist. She looked up and returned his smile. Y/N was shocked she had met someone who was actually happy to see Tim. “Hey there Timmy. I’ve missed you so much! Say, you wouldn’t be avoiding me now I’ve moved up here?” she pouted at him.

Tim coughed and shook his head, blushing at the nickname. “Nah, Molly. I’ve been like super busy. You know how tough sales can get with so many new accounts coming in! And I have to compete with you vamps and the whole “don’t need sleep” thing. I’ve missed our chats by the water cooler down in typing.” 

“Glad you’ve not gone off me, Timmy. Was scared my itty, bitty, little heart was going to be bwroken.” Molly purred, licked her lips, and shot him a wink, completely ignoring Y/N. This was probably the first time today Y/N had seen Tim go quiet.

 _Your dead and cold itty bitty heart? Jesus. This is painful!_ Y/N thought. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the ridiculous flirting going on in front of her. But still, Y/N had no right to be jealous. She didn’t really know Tim and from the looks of things, he needed every friend in here.

The older gentleman sat next to Miss “ _I’ll-probably-steal-your-spouse-from-you-_ “ Molly cleared his throat and smiled at Y/N. “I’m sorry about my colleague. She has the manners of an absolute child. And by that I mean, none!”

Y/N snorted at the remark, Molly and Tim completely oblivious to the jab.

“Wouldn’t be surprised if she’s charmed the poor guy. New vamps are more pain than they’re worth… Sorry, my name is Thomas. How can I help you both today? Are you a new client?” 

Y/N introduced herself and explained that they wanted to quickly see Donna, revealing she was her future sister-in-law and a sales intern. Molly heard that part and quickly tried to look busy. “ _Call me!_ ” she mouthed at Tim before picking up a random diary and looking through it. Donna obviously had some hold on the staff on this floor. 

Thomas pointed to one of the doors to his right. “Of course you can see Miss Carter. I believe her last client left about twenty minutes ago. Room 5, just there. And once again, I apologise for the behavior of my colleague. Molly was _my_ turning and,” Thomas sighed, “is therefore _my_ responsibility.”

Tim and Y/N thanked him and made their way over to Donna’s office. Y/N couldn’t help but feel sorry for the guy. It sounded like he had to babysit the young woman all the time and do his own job. She noticed there were 2 names on the door for Room 5;

**Donna Carter and Clark Kent.**

Raising an eyebrow, Y/N barked out a laugh. “We have _Superman_ as a fucking lawyer? He was a journalist! Wow. The guy fudged up in the careers department.” she commented at the nameplate as Tim knocked on the door, chuckling at her amusement.

“Come in!” A female voice called through the door.

Pushing it open, they were greeted to a decent-sized office space. 2 desks were facing each other with big windows on the other side of the room. Several bookcases, crammed with books and folders, and some steel cabinets took up any wall space. Next to each desk was a chair for visitors.

Donna was filing something away in a cabinet before acknowledging them. “ _Oh_ , it’s you two. You’ll have to make it quick! Clark ran out to get us lunch because I managed to get hold of that bitch Gordon while he was on the golf course. He’s agreed to have a video chat with us during lunch. _I_ shouldn’t have to waste _my_ time on this…” 

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Sorry, this morning has been so fucking stressful. It’s one thing after fucking other right now with new clients and ... ugh. Did Max think he was too good to bring you up here Y/N?”

“No, he has a meeting and wanted me to stick with Tim today. I’ve met Amanda and got stuff sorted with HR. Just going to grab lunch and get my ID picture taken.” Y/N answered as she went to sit down.

“No! No sitting!” Donna shrieked, making Tim wince. Y/N was use to it. Wasn’t the first time she had been at the receiving end of a Donna shriek-fest. “As soon as Clark is through that door, we’re on that call. Can’t have you two getting comfy.”

“Well,” Tim cleared his throat. “Just popped up to show Y/N is still in one piece and is getting to know people. And I haven’t lead her astray. I would call that a success! Bam! Snap!”

“ _Christ_ , don’t ever fucking do that again in front of me Tim. And the day isn’t over _yet_.” Donna growled at him before sorting out some papers on her desk and texting someone on her phone. “Quick question Y/N,” Donna glanced up at her, “Was Max a dick to you? Be honest with me.”

Y/N quickly shook her head. She bit her tongue in regards to asking about the history that was clearly there about Donna and Max. Definitely, something to be brought up in private. “He was lovely, very professional. Made me feel at ease and got me a coffee as part of his temp tradition.”

Both Donna and Tim snorted at that, knowing it was complete bullshit. Max was obviously trying to charm Y/N and she had no idea. 

“Yeah, I’m sure he was all sunshine and fucking rainbows.” Donna muttered as Clark came through the door.

 _Holy shit, he actually does look like Clark fucking Kent!_ Y/N thought as she stared at the tall man who dropped a brown bag on Donna’s desk and handed her a coffee.

“Bagels with reduced goats cheese with salmon and your caramel latte.” He huffed out of breath as Donna started typing on her keyboard. Clark nodded at Tim and Y/N, who made the gesture back, as he walked back round to his desk with his lunch.

“Ok! Important call _now_. Y/N, I’ll text you later. Tim, fuck off. Clark, say hi and bye to Y/N and Tim.” Donna quickly introduced before drinking her coffee. “Hi and bye Y/N and Tim!” Clark waved as they left the room.

“ _Jesus_. How the fuck can you handle living with that?!” Tim questioned Y/N again as they waved goodbye to Molly and Thomas and made their way to the elevator.

“I have no other choice, Tim. It’s something I have to do. As soon as I start saving from this job, I can move out. She isn’t always a bitch. She has her good moments…”

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~ 

During their elevator ride, Tim messaged Frank asking him to meet them outside Starbucks. He was holding Y/N to the coffee for Tiny Tim points. The thought made him smile and chuckle. 

“Texting Molly?” Y/N teased when she seen his smile and softly elbowed him. That was going to end up becoming a thing between them at this rate. “What? No, no, no, no, no. I’m texting Frank. Letting him know where to meet us.” He explained, pocketing his phone and elbowing back.

Leaving the building, Y/N tried not to lose Tim in the crowd of workers running around getting lunch or running errands. She almost grabbed his hand but realised it was probably not the best idea as he barely knew her, so she linked arms with him like they had that morning. The odd thing to Y/N was that Tim didn’t pull away or give her a confused look. He glanced down at her and smiled.

 _Don’t read too much into it!_ Y/N thought as she blushed.

 _She just doesn’t want to get lost!_ Tim speculated as he looked ahead for Frank.

Frank was stood outside the big Starbucks with some earbuds in, nodding and waving at people he knew from the offices.

”There’s the big guy! Probably listening to Kelly Clarkson.” Tim pointed out and walked faster over to him. Frank turned his music off and high fived Tim. He held his hand up for Y/N, who happily high-fived him back.

“Afternoon folks, you ready to get your energy on?” Frank asked as Tim held the door open for them. 

“Sure you need any more energy big guy? How many Bulls you had today?” Tim questioned as they lined up at the counter. “You can never have enough Tin Man. Got to be alert at all times in security. Never know what’s going to happen.” Frank answered in a serious tone. Tim rolled his eyes at him and gave his order to the barista.

Y/N paid for her order and grabbed them a table. The place was packed and she saw some of the vamp cups Max had. Some even had sandwiches, which still surprised her that some vampires continued to try and have a normal-ish lifestyle after being turned. Frank and Tim eventually made it over with their orders and Tim suggested they had to have a night out with Evan and Amanda, a sociable ice breaker. Both Y/N and Frank agreed that would be perfect. “You going to invite anyone else?” Y/N enquired. 

“I could ask the vamps on our team if they want to tag along but usually it gets complicated. They wanna go vamp bars and vamp orgies, while we boring “normies” just want to do karaoke and play air hockey. Plus vamps don’t get drunk. They still drink alcohol but get zero hangovers. So we’ll be getting shit faced and making decisions that we might regret the next day, and they’re stone-cold sober despite drinking shit tons more. Makes the night that little bit more awkward.”

“Oh wow! I never knew that. Guess it’s a blessing and curse in regards to a hangover. All the drinking with none of the mess and fun.”

“It’s the nostalgia,” Frank explained. “Like you see some vampires in here eating food. They don’t really need to eat it, but it might bring back memories for them. Some do it to be sociable, others just like doing it. Same with sleeping, smoking, and drug-taking! They can smoke and take heroin but it does no damage to them because they’re technically already dead! The heart isn’t beating anymore, so no harm done. Although, I have heard there are actual vamp drugs that can affect them. There’s a theory that the ones who go crazy and have the blood lust are on those drugs. Rare cases but Government thinks they’re all linked.” 

“Your fucking vamp conspiracies man.” Tim snorted and shook his head. “Don’t freak the new girl out. She’ll have nightmares of big bad vamps.” He teased, winking at Y/N.

“Oh shut up _Tiny Tim!_ ” Y/N laughed. “I’m learning new stuff and from looks of it, not all vampires are so bad.” Frank arched his eyebrow at the nickname and Tim smirked.

“For those Tiny Tim points you so desperately want, I would like my cappuccino _extra-large_ and I’ll ignore the TT you just dropped. You get six uses. Use them wisely. Might make your own Tiny Tim stamp card.”

Y/N sighed and walked back over to the counter, thankfully the queue had died down, and the guys headed outside. They had been in there nearly a full hour. 

“I like Y/N. She’s nice isn’t she, _Tiny Tim_?” Frank teased as Tim checked his phone for messages. “Yeah. She’s, she’s nice. Really nice.” He muttered, away in his little world. Frank couldn’t help but grin. 

“Here you go, Tiny Tim! Why you grinning Big Guy? Something happen?” Y/N interrupted as she caught up with them. Frank shook his head and started walking back to the office block.

“And then there were _five_!” Tim laughed as he took his coffee from Y/N. She pouted and pulled a tongue at him, linking arms again.

Tim gulped at the action and Y/N giggled. “Frank! Wait!” She called after the security guard and linked her other arm through his.

“Where to Dorothy?” he joked, making Tim and Y/N burst out laughing. “Well, we already met the Wicked Witch earlier today. Just need my picture taken for the ID and then I guess see where the afternoon takes me.”

After discussing that Tim was both the Tin Man and Scarecrow, (because of his nickname from Frank and he was the first friend Y/N had made there), Frank concluded he was the Cowardly Lion as he was “ _too fucking big to be a munchkin!_ ” They burst out laughing when he pretended to be scared and started shaking.

Some workers turned and stared at them, clearly not impressed by their childish behavior. Once they calmed down, Frank high fived them both and made his way back to the main desk while Tim escorted Y/N back to the elevators to get her ID.

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~ 

Y/N had been womanhandled by Stacey and her assistants for over twenty minutes in the ID department. They wanted her hair to be absolutely perfect, make sure her makeup wasn’t smudged, made her unbutton the top of her blouse and then rebutton it, only to unbutton it again. And unfortunately, Y/N kept blinking. It was like being made up for a pageant show. 

Once satisfied with a picture, Y/N had been shoved back outside the room to wait with Tim. “Christ, I need to update mine soon.” He realised as he handed back her satchel and work folder. “New company policy states IDs need to be updated because of the vamps working here. They said fuck it, redo everyones! Stacey is gonna kill me when I go in there.” Tim fidgeted and rubbed his neck before coughing. “Do you wanna come and hold my hand when I have to go in?” 

Before she could answer, Y/N was shouted back over to the photography room and handed her own ID. Tim huffed in annoyance but threw a big smile on when she returned. 

“Bam! Snap!” Y/N laughed when she showed Tim her ID. She looked fantastic. “Bam snap indeed.” He muttered to himself as she placed it into her satchel. “Sorry Tim, what did you say earlier?” Y/N asked. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, her phone started vibrating. “Shit, sorry Tim.” She apologised, seeing DONNA on the lock screen. He nodded, giving her the silent go-ahead to answer.

“Hey Donna,” Y/N sighed as she mouth “Sorry” at Tim. He couldn’t make out what was being said by Donna but Y/N was just nodding, rolling her eyes, and replying with the occasional “Yeap” when she could. Eventually, Donna hung up.

“Everything alright Y/N?” Tim asked as he hit the button for the elevator. Sighing, Y/N shook her head. “Donna wants me at the main entrance in fifteen minutes. She’s leaving early and has told Max I’m going with her. So I need to, quote, wrap this shit up and get my ass down there, end quote.”

Tim nodded and they entered the elevator and made their way to sales. “Did you at least enjoy your first day?” Tim questioned and beamed when Y/N enthusiastically nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did. Thanks, Scarecrow.”

“ _Anytime_ Dorothy.”

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~ 

During the drive home, Donna was shouting at Rick about dinner on loudspeaker, so Y/N opened the folder to look over the notes she had made. Hopefully, she would add more before the week was out. She made her way to the sales team profiles and couldn’t help but smile at Tim’s info sheet. 

Held on by a paper clip was a Starbucks coffee stamp card. Starbucks was crossed out and **“Y/N’s Tiny Tim (fuck sake) Punch Card!! Prize on back!”** was scribbled on in black ink. She turned the card over and there were six circles, but one was crossed out in red marker. Y/N snorted at the written comment that Tim had added:

**“I haven’t figured out a prize yet! Stay tuned. Bam! Snap!”**

“Shit, he actually wrote it.” Y/N chuckled to herself.

“ _What_? Rick? Hold on. Y/N, I said to be quiet, I can’t hear your brother talk-fuck-shut up Rick! I was speaking to your sister! Just order the Chinese, but tell them to make sure they include the crackers this time! They’re fucking free, the cheapskates!”  
Y/N tuned Donna’s ranting out and glanced at the bottom of Tim’s page.

Her smile got even bigger. There was a phone number and a note:

 **_“Hey cool new girl. If you ever wanna chat or some shit. Promise I won’t bite, not like the others! ~~Unless that’s what you’re into?~~ Sorry, ignore that!_ ** **_" - Tim :)_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back with our fav vampire bastard man Max after he had a draining day meeting Y/N for the first time. But he just cant get his intern out of his head 💋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> Sorry it’s taken a while to update this fic. I promise to try and commit more time to it over my other stories. As always, thank you for all your support on my work. Knowing people enjoy my scribbles makes me beam so much.
> 
> The world is a mega scary and fucked up place right now. Please look after yourselves. Stay safe, stay awesome!
> 
> Song wise this time is “Obsessed with You” by the amazing, the incredible The Orion Experience. Please give the song and them a listen because they’re great and I heart them so much!

_~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~_

_But I want to get next to you_

_Yeah, I love all the things you do_

_I want to get close to you_

_You are my dream come true_

_I want to have sex with you_

_Your sweet caress won't do_

_'Cause I'm obsessed with you_

_'Cause I'm obsessed with you_

_~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~_

Max decided to relax at his local bar that night, _The Crimson Liquid_. The place was usually full of young vamps dancing away in the club area of the bar but tonight was for the OAVs; old age vamps. Old dears, who despite beating Death and been given a second chance, still had their creature comforts like Bingo and book club meetings.

Vlad, (originally known as Chad before he changed) the bartender, use to open his doors for the elderly when he was a human and decided to stick to the idea after he got changed. Max found it cute, not that he would ever admit it to anyone.

One of the decent things about Max’s neighbourhood is that the vamps looked after their own. Yeah, there were still humans in the area but there was rarely any trouble from them. The younger vamps were the ones starting fights and brawls. Problem with younger ones is that they got drugged up and territorial.

Max sipped at his Espresso martini whilst he watched the regulars drift in and order their drinks. "Anything else I can get you Mr Phillips?" Vlad asked as he wiped down the counter.

"Nope. I'm going to call it after this Vlad. Been a fucking weird day and just wanna get home and try to take my mind off it." Max huffed as he took the last gulp of his drink.

"Those young ladies over there have been trying to get your attention," Vlad nodded at three women, obviously vamps, at a booth. Max glanced around, resorting to high pitch giggles, winks, and a wave. Max did a little wave back and sighed.

"Any other time, I would spend all night making sure I had been balls deep in all three of them Vlad. But I'm not feeling it tonight."

"Really?" Vlad questioned, eyebrow raised. "Your reputation is going to take a beating there Max. Turning down three hot women!"

Max shrugged and starting to get off the barstool. "Even super studs like me have bad days." He winked, taking out his wallet.

"What’s her name?"

"Huh?"

"What’s. Her. Name?"

"The fuck you talking about old-timer?"

Vlad shook his head and took the money from Max. "I've seen that look on vamps and norms. There's a woman involved. Max Phillips does not walk away from pussy. I know you. She obviously must be something to distract you from that," Vlad nodded again at the women.

_His intern._

Y/Ns face flashed in Max’s mind. The lip biting, intakes of breath, her smell. He could feel the blush rising up his neck. "No fucking idea what you're talking about buddy!"

"Then why are you blushing Mr Phillips?" Chuckled Vlad. Max did a mock laugh back at him and started to call for a cab.

"I was thinking about your mom and her sweet hot ass Vlad!" Max shouted as he left the bar, Vlad roaring with laughter with some of the regular customers, while the three women called after him.

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~

Thankfully the cab ride had been quiet and fast. Max's thoughts kept drifting back to Y/N. No one had made him feel like this in a very long time and it worried him.

He was use to being alone now, going to the occasional orgy, and being a single vamp. Being alone meant he didn't have to open up and risk getting hurt again. Like _she_ hurt him.

Max growled to himself as he shut the apartment door. He flicked on the hall lights, thank God some smart prick invented ones that don't kill vampires and tossed his keys onto the side table.

Kicking off his shoes and placing them on the shoe rack, Max walked over the soft black carpeted hallway to his living room. He switched the wall-mounted TV on, looking for some background noise.

"No _fucking_ way!" Max barked a laugh when he noticed it was _Twilight_. "Of all the movies..." he sniggered as he left the TV on and went to change out of his suit.

The apartment decor was simple; blacks, reds, greys, and whites. It had a master bedroom, guest room/office, kitchen, bathroom, and living room. Max didn't have anything on display that was from his previous life. That stuff he kept hidden away.

Instead of photos of loved ones, Max hung earned diplomas and pictures from work gatherings. Along with some “tasteful” pieces of art. Yeah, the women were nude but they looked ... _arty_? And Hell, he liked tits!

He had bookcases full of business books, true crime, some art titles, vampire history, and of course, trashy vampire books. Max was rather proud of his movie collection too, mixed genres from horror to imported foreign films.

Max twisted the dial for his bedroom light. He didn't need any lights in his home, he could see fine without them. But there was something homely and comforting about having soft light around him. Max didn't like slinking around in the dark like most vampires. He actually liked the sun!

After hanging his suit up next to its brothers in the wardrobe, Max flopped onto his master bed, wearing just his vest, underwear, and socks. Max took an unnecessary deep breath and closed his eyes. He could hear the scene where Edward saves Bella from being crushed playing on the TV. His thoughts drifted to her again.

_Y/N._

One meeting was all it took for her to bury deep and live rent-free in his head. She was clearly attracted to him and he felt the pull the moment he lay eyes on her. He even had to jerk off before his meeting to get rid of the erection she had left him with! But Y/N was Donna's sister-in-law.

_Fuck. What cant things be simple?_

"Get it together Phillips," He scolded out loud. After getting fully undressed and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a clean shirt, Max grabbed his laptop and dropped onto the couch with _Twilight_ still playing.

Just as he was about to look at some reports, his phone started vibrating. " _Fuck sake_ ," Max growled when he saw the caller ID was that of Andrew. "Hey, Andrew buddy!" Max answered in his most peppy salesman voice. "What’s up slugger?"

"Hey Max, I had to call you! There's a fangbang happening tonight," Andrew whispered down the phone. He could hear giggling too, guessing it was Zabeth.

“Why the fuck are you whispering?” Max asked, annoyed at being bothered.

"I don’t want anyone overhearing. They don’t want just anyone showing up at this thing! Zabeth heard there’s going to be top quality vamps there. And possibly a willing norm virgin or two! Do you want in? Can swing by and pick you up!"

Any other night Max would have jumped on a fangbang but he had turned down a foursome already and was not in the mood. Especially for dealing with human virgins, even when charmed they were a pain in the ass to deal with. Plus he had gotten comfy and all he could focus on was Y/N.

"Thank for the offer slugger but I'm gonna pass tonight,” His sales pitch voice coming back. “Got a shit ton of reports to look over and I need to be on my A-game for tomorrow. You crazy kids have fun and I'll see you in the office!" He hung up before Andrew could argue. Sighing, Max could already hear the gossip floating around tomorrow.

_Max Phillips; the single hot sexy vampire bachelor, turned down a hot fangbang. Oh yeah and a fucking foursome with three stunning women!_

_That woman_. That damn woman was dug into him like a fucking tick. Opening up his Internet browser, Max searched for her on Vampbook. Dreaded Vampbook. Everyone at some point drifted onto this popular hellsite. And he actually found her. Most norms stayed on their own social media, but there weren’t any laws stopping either side from using either site.

Y/Ns profile pic was a black and white image of her. She was making the peace sign at the camera, a big smile on her face. Max couldn’t help but beam at the sight. " _Fucking beautiful_ ," he whispered to himself as he looked through her profile.

He couldn’t help it, he needed to know more about her. After reading through her info, hobbies, and interests, Max clicked through her pics. “Well done Phillips, you're now a stalker," he muttered.

If he had a heart, it would ache. There were old pictures from her prom, family holidays, gatherings with friends, pet pics, and, of course, selfies. Max was jealous of the full life she had led and was happy to show off. He missed that. But he would rather his past stay hidden, dead, and buried.

He stopped when he came to an image of Y/N, Donna, and some random guy. He had his arms around her and Thundercunt. "Must be the spoilt brother," he sneered at the picture. Fake smile on Donna, of fucking course.

But Y/N, that was the smile she wore in his office earlier. Genuine, happy, warm. Those lips. Those lush, soft lips...

" _Fuck_ ," Max growled as he could feel his pants start to tighten again. Imaging those lips wrapped around his cock, looking down at those big stunning eyes of hers. Drool dripping down her cute chin, his hand wrapped into her soft hair and fucking her pretty mouth. Her moans spurring him on...

He slammed the laptop shut, put it back on his coffee table, and tried to focus on the film in front of him. "If anyone can get rid of a boner, it’s Edward fucking Cullen. Sparkly fucking prick," Max muttered to himself.

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~

He had forgotten how long he had been buried in her warm pussy, pulling little orgasms from her with just his tongue and fingers. Could have been 10 minutes, 20, 30. Hell, a fucking hour or two. Didn’t matter, Max never wanted to leave her. His stamina could have him going till the sun came up if she wanted it.

Y/N’s moans and gasps spurred him on to keep alternating between making out with her clit and pumping two of his thick fingers into her soft, swollen cunt. Her hands kept pulling on his locks, quick tugs when he hit a certain spot.

Max could still taste copper in his mouth from earlier when Y/N begged him to bite her. He licked over the healing puncture wounds on her thigh, gathering up any dry blood that had trickled out. “Max!” she gasped when he curled his fingers inside her and nipped at her thigh.

Glancing up at his stunning Goddess, he noticed her enchanting eyes had gotten darker and those beautiful lips were plump from being bit and tugged at. “Enjoying the view sweetheart?” he whispered and winked at her. Her walls clenched around his digits at the pet name.

Y/N bit her lip and grinned down at her vampire lover as he, not breaking eye contact, pulled his fingers out of her tight walls, sucked them dry, licked up through her folds, and flicked at her overly sensitive pearl. It was too much and she squealed, pushing herself further up the bed.

“Fuck,” she mewled as Max started to slowly crawl over her body, fangs exposed through his sneer. His eyes were no longer the soft brown she loved, but were yellow with red around them, shining in the dull light. He had the body of a God to her. Max was perfect; powerful arms, firm thighs, strong legs, and those hands… they could rip her apart, snap her bones, crush her into dust. And his cock made her drool. It was the perfect length to choke and stretch her. Thick, veiny, and right now, very hard.

“ _Please_ fuck me Max,” Y/N begged, pouting her lips. “I need you inside me!”

Licking his fangs, Max leaned down and nuzzled into her neck. Listening to the beautiful pumping of her blood beneath her perfect skin. Her cum and blood was mixed on his palette, his new favourite taste.

Max let out a purr and started softly kissing her neck and jaw, Y/N ran her fingers through his soft hair and wrapped her legs around him. She lifted her hips, hoping he would take the hint and fill her.

“Someone’s eager,” Max chuckled as he started to pull and suck on her breasts, making her mewl and cry out. “Please Max, I need you. Don’t you want me?”

Releasing one of her breasts with a pop, Max licked at her peaked nipples and planted little vamp kisses (nips and bites) up to her ear. He grabbed the earlobe between his teeth, trying not to pierce it, and chuckled darkly. That alone made Y/N even wetter and Max growled when his nostrils flared at the scent.

“Want my monster cock baby? Want me buried inside your tight little cunt?” He whispered between sucks. Y/N let out a sob as he reached down and slapped his dick against her wet folds.

“Need me to fuck you hard? Fuck you till you can’t stand? Fuck you till you can’t see straight?” Max prodded his tongue into her ear, making Y/N arch against him, desperately trying to help his cock slip into her. “Fuck you like no _man_ can?”

His dick was able to slide into her with ease from the amount of slick on her thighs. He watched as her eyes rolled back, her perfect lips forming an “o” shape and the gasp that followed was pornographic. Max pushed till his cock bottomed out and he groaned as her velvet walls tightly wrapped around him.

“ _Y/N,_ ” he snarled as his own eyes rolled back. “Holy fuck honey, you’re warm. So warm,” the drool building up in his mouth was starting to drip down onto her breasts. He could feel her pulsing and throbbing around him. His own blood rushing through his veins felt like it was suddenly lit on fire, just from being inside her.

He had never felt anything like this before. He had fucked plenty of people before, but this? This was incredible. Max placed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. Those doe-like eyes, endless, deep pools. He loved them. He didn’t know what this was, maybe he did and was too scared to realise it…

“Max, please move,” she gently whispered before he softly kissed her. She moaned into his mouth as Max deepen the kiss, licking into her mouth. As he started to pull back, remembering she needed air to breathe, Y/N bit down on his bottom lip hard, making him snarl and glare at her. Her breath hitched as his eyes glowed and a deep growl came from his throat.

Her cunt clenched harder around his cock, the remnants of past orgasms mixing with new arousal. “Don’t be soft with me Max,” Y/N purred as she thrust up, making them both moan. “Oh sugar, you’re gonna regret that,” Max chuckled as he leaned back.

Before she could protest, he spread her legs, his eyes widen as he watched his cock slowly pull out before being sucked back into her pussy. “So greedy,” Max grinned and licked his lips as he started to snap his hips forward, spearing Y/N with his dick over and over. He started to speed up, losing himself in a lust-driven haze, thrusting faster and faster.

“FUCK!” She cried out as one hard thrust hit her cervix, making Max stop. “Y/N?” he asked concerned. “You ok sweetheart?” Female vamps were built for punishment but Y/N was still a frail human. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. “Holy fuck,” she sighed. “That felt _amazing_ Max. I need more!”

“You sure?” Max asked and his answer was a little purr as Y/N arched her back, pushing her tits up towards him, and started reaching for the bars on the headboard. “Oh. I’m sure Mr Phillips,” she chuckled and winked at him, gripping them.

Max snorted at her cocky attitude and quickly thrust a couple more times into her warmth, making Y/N mewl and her tits bounce before throwing himself over her, fangs bared.

“Mr Phillips, is it sweetheart? Sure you can handle a big, bad vampire?” His vamp eyes lit up as she shallowed and bat her eyelashes at him. “Well,” she whispered breathlessly and kissed the tip of his nose. “Only one way to find out…” and she clenched down on his cock, hard.

“Fuck Y/N,” Max growled before he pushed her legs back towards her shoulders, exposing her swollen pink pussy, his cock still inside. The change in the angle made her squeak and he smirked as he continued to slam into her. He watched as her knuckles turned white as her grip tighten even more on the bars, listening to the crude wet sounds her cunt made as he pushed into her. She babbled nonsense as she let Max use her, filling her over and over. The sound of slapping skin made him go faster.

“Let go of the bars sweetheart,” he snarled and as soon as she did, he pulled her onto his lap, dick still deep inside her. Y/N cried out as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Her hot panting in his ear made Max growl as he grabbed her ass cheeks and started bouncing her hard on his cock. “Max! OhmyfuckingGodyesMaxplease!” She begged as he squeezed her ass and fucked up into her.

His eyes rolled back when she started pushing back down on his cock, trying to ride him. “Close Max, please!” Y/N cried as she chased another orgasm. The fact she was now trying to use him fuelled a fire in him. “Make me cum Max, I need to come on your thick, fucking dick!” she groaned.

Still buried in her, Max held onto Y/N as he quickly shifted forward, placing her back on the bed. “I fucking love this cunt!” Max roared as he fucked Y/N into the mattress.

He could feel himself changing, his nails growing and digging into the soft flesh. Max tried to keep the full transformation from happening, he didn’t want to frighten her.

The little moans and groans she made pulled him back to reality. She stared into his eyes and seen no monster there, no creature that could end her so easily. “Beautiful,” she gasped as he slowed his pace but gave hard thrusts. “You’re fucking beautiful Max!” she panted as he started hitting her cervix again.

He could feel his balls pull up tight as he went back to pounding into her tight cunt. Y/N scratched down his back, making him snarl and growl in her ear. He wanted to bite her neck. The throbbing of her blood was so intense, he swore it sang to him.

_Bite her. Turn her._

Y/N was sobbing and calling out his name. Her toes curling as she was close to another orgasm, pulling him towards his. “Cum for me sweetheart! Cum on my cock!” he managed to pant out as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her impossibly close as he fucked into her.

The bed was shaking, sheets twisted around them, the room smelt of sex, sweat, and blood. Skin slapping, grunts, moans, and gasps were bouncing off the four walls. It was primal, animal, and fucking erotic. Better than any porno he had jerked off to.

Y/N held onto Max as she shuddered and screamed out his name, the orgasm sending sparks through her. Her pussy clamped down on his dick and squeezed. “I’m close Y/N, fucking close baby,” Max choked out as she almost went limp under him. “I need, need you-“

Grabbing his face, Y/N pulled him into a passionate kiss and tried to thrust up against him. “Come in me Maxie,” she purred and licked his lips, making sure she went over his fangs. “Fill me up baby, I wanna feel you drip out of me all night!” she gasped as Max somehow managed to add that bit of speed to his thrusts.

“I’m cumming baby! Fuck! I’m cumming! I LOVE Y-” he panted, drool dripping from his fangs as he thrust, once, twice, thrice-

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Max gasped as he shot up and looked around, getting his bearings. He was drenched in sweat, in his bed, in his apartment, alone. “Christ that felt _so_ fucking real.”

Panting, Max threw the bedcovers back and sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands, his boxers felt damp. Max growled when he realised he had ejaculated in his sleep.

Earlier, Max had decided to try and waste some time sleeping. He ended up watching the rest of _Twilight_ and he had managed to absorb himself into some of the reports Ted wanted checking. Once he finished with them, he didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t in the mood to go back out and couldn’t focus on TV or reading. So decided sleep, despite not really being needed, was the best option.

“ _What_?! Max Phillips having a wet dream? Haven’t had one of those in years,” he barked a laugh and shook his head. “Besides, it’s perfectly normal. Completely normal. 110% normal…” Max spoke out to the empty room, the sound of early morning traffic being the only reply he got.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after that dream and Max is thinking something isn't right. The other vamps are sensing something is a miss too. 💋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone forgot, this is a slow burner about soul mates and there will be a love triangle created between reader, Max and Tim. Sorry if that’s not your bag but will be worth it. Trust me. 
> 
> Song this time is by Tiny Deaths and is called Stop The Stars. I think this track is beautiful and has had me in tears more than once.

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~

_Try to keep you safe from harm  
Try to keep it straight  
Keep my head on  
But it cuts so deep and it hurts so hard  
And I cannot stop the stars that fall _

_If I could hold you in my arms  
If I could stave it all off  
I would keep you close  
I would stop them all  
They would never find you   
_

_~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~_

"So, did Max even show up last night?" Mike asked as he joined the small table in the kitchen area. Andrew, Zabeth, Elaine, and Dave were already seated and discussing last night’s fangbang.

"No," Andrew sighed as he glanced up at Mike. "Called and said he had reports to look at. Wanted to be on his A-game for today."

"The fuck?" Mike questioned as the rest of the group nodded. "Since when does Mister Big Dick pass on a fangbang?!"

"There were norm virgins too," Zabeth muttered as she sipped her bloody coffee. "Willing, hot virgin norms. We _didn't_ even have to charm them!"

"Fuck," Mike muttered as more employees started coming in. "Think somethings on the guy's mind?"

"We shouldn't be discussing it or him!" Elaine interrupted making the table roll their eyes and snort. "You have it way too bad for him Elaine." Andrew sniggered as Evan, Amanda, Tim, and Y/N entered the kitchen. He nodded over to them, making the rest of the table glance round.

"New girls back. Guess she decided to stick around." Andrew commented as Dave got up, quickly ran a hand through his hair, winked at Mike, and nodded at Y/N.

"He fucking isn’t? Holy shit, he isn’t?!" Mike giggled, elbowing Zabeth as the group watched Dave approach the human group.

“I can’t believe you dared him to do this.” She groaned and sipped her coffee.

"Honey, did you bring my breakfast burrito?" Evan asked Amanda as she went through her small lunch bag. "Give me a second Evan! It’s like dealing with a kid every morning!" She muttered back as she desperately tried to find it.

Tim and Y/N were drinking their Starbucks coffees and looking through her work folder. "So, ready for another fun-filled day?" Tim joked as Y/N checked her watch.

"Oh, you bet! But I barely got any sleep last night. Had some really odd dream. Took forever to get back to sleep."

Tim chuckled as Y/N yawned. "Wow, that bad huh?" She nodded and drank the rest of her coffee before dumping the cup into the bin.

"Well, we can head back out to Starbucks for lunch again if you want?" Tim suggested. He noticed Y/N was looking past him and slowly turned to see Dave stood right behind them, smiling.

"Hey Dave," Tim gulped, catching Evan and Amanda's attention. "How's it going man? You ok?"

"Hi Tim," Dave replied with enthusiasm, resulting in Tim looking confused. "Was coming over to say hi to the fresh mea-new girl!" He quickly corrected himself. Evan scoffed and Amanda cleared her throat.

"Oh! Hi, my name is Y/N," she politely replied. "I haven't been able to go around the office and meet everyone yet."

"Well, my name is Dave, it’s a pleasure to meet you!" He quickly turned and pointed out names to faces before turning quickly back to Y/N. She nodded and did a small wave at the table who all waved and grinned back.

"If that's everything Dave, we need to go and see Max. Figure out what Y/N is doing today." Tim quickly interjected as he gently tugged Y/Ns elbow and grabbed her folder.

"Of course! Not a problem Tim. Just a heads up, we haven't seen or heard from Max. Don’t know if he's even in the building yet! Andrew was the last one to chat to him. When he was invited to the fangbang last night." Dave turned his attention to Y/N. “I’m sure you’d enjoy it. You would be _extremely_ popular…”

"Really? What’s a fangbang?" Y/N innocently asked, making Dave grin even wider.

"Oh nothingyouneedtoworryabout!" Tim spat out as he dragged Y/N out of the kitchen, leaving Amanda to politely chew out Dave for mentioning that sort of thing to an intern. When she heard the table of vamps burst out laughing, she turned and glared at them.

"If you guys attend those things, that’s fine. It doesn't have anything to do with us. _But_ , you don't bring it up with new employees in the workplace. It’s not professional. Outside of this building is fine, but not inside. Especially in the employee kitchen at 8 am!"

She quickly turned, pointed at the microwave, and snapped at Evan. "Your burrito is in there Evan!" before storming out with her own breakfast.

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~

Max made his way through the busy lobby of the building with his hot bloody latte. He nodded at Frank and forced his way into one of the elevators, finger gunning at the occasional person. He adjusted his sunglasses and took a deep, unnecessary, sigh. He was still a mess after that wet dream he had last night.

"Max? Max! I thought that was you!" A voice from the back of the elevator called out. Max rolled his eyes back, thank fuck for the shades, and put his biggest salesman smile on.

"Hey, Ted!" He cheerful replied as Ted made his way to the front to stand next to Max. "I'm shocked to see you in so late!" Ted asked as the door pinged open and some people politely pushed past to get out.

"Yeah. I forgot to ... grab my laptop! Had to double back and grab it!" Max quickly replied and patted the strap of his laptop bag. He was late because he couldn't stop replaying that fucking dream. And yeah, he jerked off to it this morning...

He hadn't heard Ted talking again and did the occasional nod till he was being pushed forward out the door to their floor. "Sure you're ok Max?" Ted asked concerned. "If you're feeling under the weather, you can work from home."

Max smiled and shook his head. "Thanks, Ted but I'll be fine. Just need to get my teeth into some work and I'll feel great!" He clicked his teeth at Ted and gave him a thumbs-up before quickly walking to his office.

As soon as he locked the door, Max pulled his shades off and checked himself out his small office mirror. He really did look like shit. "Get it together Phillips." Max muttered to himself as he fixed his tie and hair and sipped on his coffee. As soon as Max sat down, there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in!" He called and choked on his Starbucks when Y/N poked her head in. "Morning Max, hope I'm not interrupting anything!" she said with a smile.

_Fuck!_

"Morning Y/N! Come in sweetheart," Max coughed again and waved her in. "Just getting my buzz for the day ahead!" He grinned, nodding at his coffee cup. Y/N sat opposite Max and started to take out her work folder.

"How did it go yesterday? You got all the important stuff done?" Max asked as he booted up his laptop. Y/N nodded and presented her folder to him. "Yeah, I went through the file last night for a quick recap and can't wait to get stuck in!"

Max couldn't help but smile at Y/Ns enthusiasm as he went through the folder. Her phone started to vibrate and after sneaking a peek at the number, she tutted and sighed. "Sorry Max, can I grab this? It's Donna." Max nodded as Y/N quickly left to take the call.

As he flicked through the pages, her scent hit him like a slap to the face. It was ... lavender on a warm spring morning, spiced cinnamon on a cold winter's evening. His senses were going nuts.

_What the fuck is happening to me?! Her smell is amazing!_

Max could feel his fangs descending and he was starting to form a tent in trousers. His head was swimming, was this all because of her scent?! He'd never experienced this before and was trying his best to calm down before Y/N came back. Closing his eyes, his mind took him back to last night …

_“Need me to fuck you hard? Fuck you till you can’t stand? Fuck you till you can’t see straight?” Max prodded his tongue into her ear, making Y/N arch against him, desperately trying to help his cock slip into her. “Fuck you like no man can?”_

"Get. A. Grip. Phillips!" Max hissed at himself as he shook himself out of his little pervy dreamy flashback.

Trying to focus on anything that wasn’t Y/N, he started opening files and tabs he would need for the day on his laptop. Max panicked as he realised the last thing on his browser was Y/Ns profile on _VampFace_.

_Shit!_

He quickly deleted his internet history and grinned as Y/N entered the room. "Ugh, I'm so sorry about that Max!" She huffed as she sat back down. "Little family crisis. But I'm all yours now!"

_Mine. My intern..._

Max coughed and sipped his coffee. "Everything ok sweetheart?" He was genuinely concerned about Y/N, knowing how difficult ThunderCunt could be. He could hear her heartbeat quicken at the cute nickname again and tried desperately not to grin.

"Oh um," Y/N blushed and smiled. "Yeah, everything's okay thanks. Donna was just ... _well_ … being Donna!" she sighed, putting her phone away.

"Remember Y/N, if you need to chat, Amanda and myself are available for you to ... _shoot the shit with_!" Max offered as he did the finger guns at Y/N, making her laugh and thank him again.

"Well, I think for today I'm going to ask you to shadow Evan. He's been here the longest and is one of the top employees we have!" Max tried to keep his smile on the whole time he praised Evan.

"Sure, that sounds awesome! It'll be nice to be out amongst the others working. They seem like a nice bunch." Y/N replied as she gathered her folder and started to stand up. “Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you, Max.”

He glanced up as she fidgeted with a corner of the file, her heartbeat had picked up speed a little.

_She’s nervous._

"Tim said it was something that I didn’t need to worry about it. But, Dave I think his name was, mentioned something called a fangbang and said I would be _extremely_ popular …”

Max’s nostrils flared and he took an unnecessary deep breath. He closed his eyes for a moment.

 **_Motherfucker_ ** _! Going to rip that prick to pieces! If he so much as even **smells** her!_

“Max?” Y/N asked concerned. “Are you ok? I’m sorry if I’ve said something wr-“

_Keep it together Phillips…_

“You don’t need to apologise, sweetheart,” Max interrupted. He stood up to walk her out of the office. “Tim’s right, that sort of thing you don’t need to worry about.” As he placed his hand on her back, Y/N turned and gave him a soft smile.

_Those lips…_

“Thanks again, Max. I really want this job to work and the last thing I want to do is get someone in trouble...”

Max couldn’t focus on what Y/N was saying. Her lips were moving, but he couldn’t hear her voice. All he could hear were the sweet moans and groans she made in his dream last night. When he was this close, her scent was so strong, it was too much. Max had to get Y/N away from him while he was feeling … whatever the fuck this was! 

“EVAN!” He quickly shouted, shocking Y/N and those nearby. “Sorry about that Y/N,” he apologised as Evan quickly walked over. “There he is! Hey, champ!” Max grinned as Evan sighed and nodded at Y/N.

“I’m sure you’ll do well working under- _I mean_ -with Evan. Any problems, give me a holler!” Max winked at Y/N as Evan cleared his throat, making it obvious he was annoyed at Max for summoning him.

“Max.”

“Evan.”

Y/N said goodbye to Max and made her way over to Evan’s desk. She giggled when Tim waved at her and mouthed “BAM SNAP!” much to Max’s annoyance. “I wanna see at least forty sales from you today Tim!” He called over, making Tim grumble and turn back to his monitor.

Max quickly glanced around the office and noticed Dave was heading out into the corridor alone. He decided to have a quick word.

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~

Max stood next to the staircase leading back to sales, waiting for Dave to return. He could hear him counting money from the sports bets he had been taking as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey, buddy!" Max grinned as he cornered Dave once he emerged in the corridor. “Hey Max, you feeling better today? Andrew mentioned you weren’t yourself last night.”

"Yeah, well fuck Andrew,” Max replied, lowering his voice. “Word is you were discussing fangbangs with my intern. That right?"

Dave looked around in case someone would overhear them but there was no one else on the corridor. "Yeah. I asked her if she wanted to join one,” Dave raised an eyebrow. “No big deal right?"

Max's eyes quickly flickered to yellow at the confession, making Dave take a small step back from him. He hadn’t missed the little growl come from Max’s throat and the corridor seemed to get darker like some impending doom was descending onto him. The hairs on Dave’s arms stood up and he was coming out in a cold sweat.

"Nope. That’s not gonna happen, slugger," Max warned his voice stern and threatening. "Let the others know that she's not to be approached regarding that crap. OK?"

"Max, I don’t get why-"

"Just tell them, Dave. She’s off-limits. To. That. Shit. OK, buddy?"

Dave quickly nodded and Max’s grin was friendly once again, his eyes returning to their original brown. The corridor felt less dark and the impending doom retreated back to the shadows. The goosebumps on his arms had gone, but Dave could feel the dampness from the sweat on his collar.

"Great! Glad we could have this chat champ!” He patted Dave on the shoulders and nodded back to their department door. “Back to work, those sales aren’t going to sell themselves!" Max winked and left Dave in the corridor confused and terrified.

Once he locked himself back in his office, Max threw himself into his work for the day, but he kept glancing out his window, his eyes always wandering to Y/N. He couldn’t understand what was happening, what this pull to her was. He had never experienced it with anyone else, this urge to keep her safe. She set off a primal urge in him and he had only known her for 24 hours.

Her scent, her laugh, her face; just everything about her made him want to wrap his arms around her never let go.

“Get a fucking grip Phillips.” Max muttered to himself again. Yet when he heard her laugh at something Evan had said, Max couldn’t help but smile fondly.

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~

The morning was going pretty smoothly. Evan did a quick intro around the office, showed Y/N the company’s sale system, let her listen to some calls he made, and answered any questions she had. It didn’t seem that complicated, but they had A LOT of clients and lots of different products to push/sell. She admitted that it was daunting but Evan reassured her that it would be like that at first.

She had noticed Elaine adding a tick next to her name on the “INDIVIDUAL SALES CHART”. It had everyone’s name from the department on it, with ticks scattered across. Tim seemed to be the one struggling the most with the least amount of sales.

_Poor Tiny Tim._

“Do I need to hit targets like everyone else?” Y/N asked worriedly. Evan nodded. “Yeah but don’t worry about that for now. Once you’re taken on full-time, your name will go on the board but you’ll be given training.”

Y/N beamed at the mention of being made a full-time employee, making Evan chuckle. “You didn’t hear that from me. But for now, I think Max would rather you observe and do other stuff around the office to help.”

“Like what?”

“Like,” Evan quickly scanned around and grinned. “Like, grabbing some supplies from Elaine’s supply closet! Think we’re running low on paper clips aaaand rubber bands.”

“Seriously?” Y/N asked, with a deadpan stare. “A supply run?”

Evan nodded and started replying to some emails. “Yeap, you’re the intern after all. At least you’re not taking the garbage out like Jack the Intern! That’s all the guys made him do.” Sighing, Y/N got up and seen Jack the Intern walk by with 2 garbage bags, muttering away to himself. Think the term _Bloodsucking bastards_ was mentioned.

“Hold on, we have a janitor to do that right?” She asked as he stormed out, kicking the door shut behind him.

Evan smirked and nodded as he pointed to the back of the office. “Go out that door and past the bathrooms. Turn right and the last door on the left is the supply closet. Thanks, Y/N!”

Before she could say anything, Evan went back to quickly typing and put his headset back on. Y/N glanced around and noticed how absorbed everyone was in their work. Even Tim.

_Come on intern, let’s get the supplies. Ugh._

She rolled her eyes and made her way to the door Evan had pointed out. Y/N caught the eye of Dave, who gave her a little wink and nod, resulting in her blushing and picking up speed.

Pulling the door open, she quickly walked through but didn’t realise the door hadn’t shut properly as someone pulled it open and followed her.

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~

The supply closet was … interesting. Along with the usual items you would expect in an office supply closest, Elaine had all sorts of stuff in here. Including a canoe, piñatas, coats and was that an inflatable unicorn?

_Whatever Y/N, just get the stuff and leave!_

The room had some organisation to it and she eventually found a box of paperclips stored with some other small stationery items. On the bottom shelf, resulting in Y/N moaning about her pants getting dirty as she sat crossed legged and started opening boxes.

She stilled when she heard the supply door open behind her.

“Oh hi. I’m Y/N, the new intern!” Y/N greeted politely, without turning around. “Sorry, I’ll be out of your way in a minute. Unless you want some, um, staples?”

There was no answer as the door closed and she could tell the person was standing just behind her.

“Or maybe, you want some post-it-notes? Got plenty of those. All different colours too! Oh wow, these ones are heart-shaped. That’s cute…” She was rambling, trying her best not to freak out and panic. Goosebumps pricked up her arms as the silent individual crouched behind her.

_Fuck!_

She could hear them breathing and closed her eyes. Y/N wanted to move but she was frozen in place. On this cold stupid floor in this stupid supply closest with a stupid fucking canoe!

There was a quick intake of breath from the side of her ear…

_“Hey!”_

Y/N let out a little squeak and hit the person in the face with the love heart post-it-notes. She completely forgot she had hold of them.

“Ow!” came a familiar voice. Y/N opened her eyes and glared at her frightener.

“TIM! YOU FUCKING DICK!” She shouted as she slapped his shoulder and started throwing little stationery items at him. Tim tried to put his arms up in defense and started apologising, whilst trying hard not to laugh.

“I’m sorry Y/N! Stop it, come on! Knock it off!”

After he managed to dodge a stapler, Tim was able to gently grasp Y/Ns wrists and calm her down. “New girl, you can stop attacking me now. I said I’m sorry!” He hadn’t realised he was softly rubbing small circles on her wrists till they both looked down.

“Going to let you go now, so can you not attack me anymore please?” he pleaded. Y/N sighed and nodded as Tim released her and rubbed his neck. “What the fuck are you doing here Tim?” Y/N asked sternly.

“Evan sent you in here so I could ask you something without the office getting nosey.” Tim confessed.

“Seriously? You could have texted me, Tim! You gave me a fright. I thought it was one of the vamps fucking with me!”

“I know and I should have but it didn’t feel right sending it in a text. Thought it was best to ask in person. And I’m sorry for spooking you, it wasn’t my intention, honest! You do have a cute squeak by the way.”

“You’re still a dick Tim.” She sighed and slapped his arm again, making him wince. Y/N shook her head and started picking up the scattered items, Tim helping her.

After they had stored everything back and Y/N got the paperclips and rubber bands, she thanked Tim and crossed her arms.

“What did you want to ask me then jerk?”

Tim ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to come for drinks tonight after work. But I totally get it if you don’t want to. Evan, Amanda and Frank will be there, so I figured that you would maybe...”

Y/N blinked and smiled at him. He was inviting her out.

_Like a date? No, it’s not a date if his friends are there. But it could be?_

“I’d like that.”

“You can say no and I would totally understand-“

“Tim.”

“Because I’m a total dick for doing that to you and-“

“Tim!”

“Yes?”

“I already agreed! I would like to go out with you guys tonight.”

The goofiest grin appeared on Tim’s face but Y/N cut him off before he could reply.

“But!” She held up a finger and grinned back. “On the condition _you_ get _me_ whatever drink I want for scaring me. And I can order anything! Do we have a deal Tim?”

Tim thought about it for a split second before holding his hand out to Y/N. “Gotta shake on it to make it a deal new girl.”

Y/N took his hand and winked when she shook it. “Bam snap!” she laughed.

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~


End file.
